


Mystic Deep-Blue

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dark!Luffy and Dark!Sabo, Gems, Happy Birthday Luffy, M/M, i don't know how to tag, implied sex, there are not enough Dark!Luffy stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: The moment his eyes landed on the crystal ocean blue Luffy decided he wanted to give it to his beloved.





	Mystic Deep-Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Luffy! Here is some Dark!Luffy which I adore. No on screen killing because I want to polish my skills before that. Also, sorry if the story seems rushed.  
> I don't own One Piece.  
> Enjoy!

Luffy never really cared for gems and jewels. They were worthless for him and he only came here because a really determined Nami made him, but the moment his eyes landed on the crystal ocean blue he wanted to have it more than anything. The tear shaped gem on the pendant wasn’t too big or too small and its midnight blue color captivated Luffy. He couldn’t help but be reminded of Sabo’s beautiful eyes and the freedom he feels when he looks at them.

So when Robin asked him if he wants it Luffy nodded without hesitation. Nami was shocked but then looked at him and called the shop assistant.

“Excuse me miss, I would like this pendant, please.”

Now it was Luffy’s turn to be shocked. “Nami!? What…”

“You want it, right? So what’s the problem?”

“But-“

“Fufufu, don’t worry about the money Luffy. Also, we had already missed your birthday by the time we got together.”

“That’s right. You want to give it to Sabo, right? So accept it and the red one as everyone’s gift.” Nami agreed.

Luffy’s heart swelled with love. “You guys are the best nakama I could ever wish for!”

Robin and Nami smiled. _Idiot, it’s us who should say this._ Then Robin gave her knowing smile and showed him another tear shaped gem. This time it was a blood red one and Luffy was astonished by this and felt a grin. His nakama really knew him, didn’t they? Then the woman who Nami called beamed at their choices.

“You three really have a good eye for gems. The red one is called Ruby and is considered the stone of love, energy and passion. It symbolizes powerful feelings. The Ruby is also considered the origin of life. Its other element beside fire is blood and people say it restores vital life forces. It’s said that people are given power to achieve their goals. It was also worn by many leaders so it’s perfect for you who is going to become The Pirate King, Straw Hat Luffy.”

At this the three pirates fell into fighting stances but the shop assistant waved her arms.

“Wait, I’m not a bounty hunter or a marine. Just you fan, I swear!” Luffy blinked and relaxed.

“Oh, okay then. And thanks, I guess.” The two women on the crew eyed her cautiously but like their captain relaxed.

“So, while you are not trying to kill me let me explain the blue one. It’s called London Blue Topaz and the stone itself can change its color depending on the light, angle etc. It is said that it also changes as a statement on the mood of the wearer. In particular, the deep colour tone of Blue Topaz implies that the holder remains cool under pressure but is a deeply complex person.”

“It’s good for people who do a lot of brain work. It helps clear your mind and calm you down. The gem can be useful when you want to control your feelings well and heal your hurt feelings. The stress and pressure also decreases.”

Listening to this, Luffy couldn’t help but be reminded of Sabo again. As he guessed this gem was perfect for his beloved. It also gives him an excuse to meet with Sabo again.

“We are taking them!” The woman smiled at this and quickly put the pendants in separate boxes.

“Here, I hope you like them.”

“How much?” Nami asked and reached for her wallet.

“Oh, they are free. Consider it as a thank you for coming into the shop.”

Nami looked ready to protest but gave up and accepted the gems.

* * *

A week later Luffy and Sabo finally found free time and met on a quiet island in the New World.

Looking at his boyfriend, Luffy gave him a tight hug. “Sabo! I missed you!” A bigger pair of arms circled around his middle and deep voice laughs.

“I missed you too, Luffy.” Sabo breaths in the smell of love and freedom his Luffy always carries and grins.

“Hm, what’s this pendant?” He asks when he is released and Luffy gently touches it.

“Shishishi, my nakama gave it to me as a present.”

“They sure know what to look for, don’t they? It looks really good on you, Luffy.”

“That aside, a date with Sabo! Come on, let’s go! I don’t want to waste time!” Laughing happily Sabo followed the energetic straw-hatted teen.

* * *

Later that evening when they found a room in an inn, Luffy decided to give his present.

“Sabo.” The blond haired man smiled at Luffy questioningly.

“When Nami and Robin bought me the pendant I found another one which I really liked.”

Then Luffy proceeded to take out a light blue jewelry box and gave it to Sabo. Carefully opening it, the revolutionary was awed at the beautiful blue gem. He couldn’t take his eyes off it and the color quickly became a deep blue when he took it out of the box.

“It’s beautiful.” A breathless whisper left him.

“It’s for you.” Was the soft reply.

“For me?”

“Hmm,” Luffy smiled, “I think it suits you. The sea-blue color is just like your eyes and when the light hits it in the right angle, the mesmerizing mystic dark ocean blue is revealed, startling those who see it.” At this Luffy captured Sabo’s lips and dragged him down on the bed, sitting in his lap.

“I love how innocent it looks till its darkness is revealed.” A dark grin grows on the younger’s lips. “And isn’t that just like you?” He purrs.

Sabo felt blood rush through his body and a mirroring twisted smile appeared. He especially liked it when Luffy got into this mood of his. Eyes dark and cunning, smile cold and twisted, words deadly and cruel. Sabo loves moments like this when Luffy’s true nature is unrestrained. He wondered what the World Government, what the World would think of this. Would they be surprised? Confused? Terrified? It certainly isn’t the happy-go-lucky and always smiling pirate they were used to. Well, from what he knows all of the Straw Hats knew about this and still stand loyally by Luffy’s side. _(Good thing they did because if they had betrayed him for just being himself Sabo and Ace both would have had toys to play with. And wouldn’t have that been pretty?)_ But Sabo wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. This was the _real_ Luffy, his true nature and his nakama had accepted him.

_(It was only him and Ace that had known of this, no one else. Not Dadan, not Makino, nor Garp. It had always felt strangely satisfying being the only people to see Luffy like that. The blood red color that clung on him crowned him like the King he was.)_

_(But they too had always felt urges to see what would happen if they crushed someone’s skull or cut off their limbs. It was Luffy that accepted them as the monsters they were.)_

Quickly capturing the soft lips of his beloved, Sabo held him tightly. “Fufufu… Thank you for the present, Luffy. I will treasure it.”

And he meant it. The gem itself was truly a sight to behold but for him it’s useless. What made it priceless was that it was from Luffy.

“But…” His voice draws out. “There is something I want more than the pendant.” His breath brushed against Luffy’s soft neck and the smaller male shivered. They haven’t seen in months, so he was allowed to be a little needy.

“Mm, me too but the urge to play is too big. So how about we go out, burn some assholes and have sex?” The sadistic glee in Luffy’s eyes was enough to turn him on and Sabo forced himself to calm down. Luffy clearly wanted to play and who was he to deny him crushing few people’s skulls?

“Seems like a plan to me.”

* * *

When they got back, their grins were more than a little bloodthirsty and clothes stained with dark red but they didn’t care for now they had eyes only for one another.

In the dark room, next to an old Straw hat, a blood-red Ruby and a bright London Blue Topaz glinted.


End file.
